The present invention relates to a snare strainer for a snare drum and to a device for adjusting and switching the tension of the snare in multiple stages.
In a conventional snare drum, a snare (also called a snare snappy) is provided on a snare strainer. As the strainer is set on or off, the snare is respectively caused to touch or become separated from the drum head surface on the bottom. The tone color of the snare when it is on the drum head is adjusted by an adjusting member, such as a knob for adjusting the tension of the snare. The sound becomes short and dry at the time when the tension of the snare is high or strong and it becomes low and prolonged at the time when the tension is low or weak.
In a conventional apparatus, the tension of the snare is adjusted beforehand, with only the switching of the snare on or off being carried out during a performance. Due to such a circumstance, there has been an increasing demand from performers to be able to quickly switch the tone color of the snare even during their performances.
The device disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,684,257 was proposed to meet that demand. According to this technology, a plurality of arc-shaped engagement positions are determined in advance for the purpose of later switching the tension of the snare. During a performance, the switch lever is operated, thereby changing the engagement position of that lever and changing the tension of the snare, creating a different tone color.
Using this prior art technology, however, the engagement position of the switch lever for switching the tension of the snare is determined in advance. This may make it impossible for a performer to obtain the tone color he desires even though a plurality of different tone colors can be obtained.
An object of this invention is to solve the problem of the prior art described above. The invention provides a snare strainer for a snare drum which has a plurality of adjustment positions and is capable of adjustment without steps in conformity with the wishes of the performer and enables the performer to make quick switches.
The invention relates to a device for adjusting and switching the tension of the snare extending across the drum head face on the bottom side which is stretched on the drum trunk in multi-stages. The device comprises a base attached to the drum trunk, a vertical axle for a slide and a horizontal axle for snare tension adjusting switches on the base. A slide is installed freely movably in the up and down directions on the vertical axle. An intensification member applies downward force on the slide along the vertical axle.
A plurality of position adjustment members are fixed to the slide. An adjustment nut is screwed onto a thread at the top of each adjustment member so that each adjustment nut may be adjusted between top and bottom positions. Lifting members lift each position adjustment member in engagement with the respective adjustment nut. Links have one end joined with each lifting member. The other end of each link is joined by an axle with a switch lever.
At least two switch levers pivot on the horizontal axle on the base. When the at least two switch levers are switched on, their corresponding position adjustment members are lifted by the corresponding lifting members by means of the corresponding links. This elevates the slide to a respective height position set by the performer so as to tighten the snare to a selected extent. Switching off each switch lever removes the lifting of the corresponding position adjustment member of the corresponding lifting member due to movement of the corresponding link. This makes it possible for the slide to be lowered to a respective original height position under the influence of the intensifying member.
In the snare strainer for the snare drum, the plurality of position adjustment members, lifting members, links and switch levers are respectively for providing high tension positions and low tension positions of the snare.
The switch lever has an engagement part which also switches off the switch lever for high tension positions at the time of switch-off of the switch lever for low tension positions.
A straight moving guide causes the slide to proceed straight between the base and the slide.
Other features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following description of the invention which refers to the accompanying drawings.